


The chat of hopes peak

by Deadmeme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Clingy, Coming Out, Cute, Daddy Issues, Dialogue-Only, Drug Use, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Group chat, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Memes, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Basically a big chat fic





	The chat of hopes peak

**Author's Note:**

> Chat names
> 
> Naegi: soft ahoge  
> Junko: Satan with fashion  
> Mukuro: Pew Pew  
> Aoi: The little mermaid  
> Sakura: Flower  
> Togami: Cash Money  
> Celeste:lit tea  
> Chihiro: 101  
> Leon: heh balls  
> Hagakure: gay marijuana  
> Yamada: Fanfiction.net  
> Ishimaru: Brains  
> Mondo: Brawns  
> Kyoko: Smarter than you  
> Toko: always write

_**Soft Ahoge** _ **added** _**Satan with fashion Pew Pew,The little mermaid,Flower,Cash Money,lit tea,101,heh balls,gay marijuana,Fanfiction.net  
Brains,Brawns,Smarter than you, always write, and G note ** _ **to the chat**

**_Soft Ahoge_ ** **changed the chat name to class 78 chat**

 

**heh balls:** yo wut is this

**Soft Ahoge:** Welcome to the class 78 group chat :D

**Satan with fashion:** y tho

**Soft ahoge:** So our class becomes closer

**Smarter you:** I think this is a a good idea Naegi

**Brains:** I agree with Kirigiri it's important we all become closer as a class

**The little mermaid:** wait @ _ **Brains**_ @ _ **Brawns**_ why do you guys have matching names

**Brains:** It is because we're best bros :D

**The little mermaid:** Daww

**Cash money:** ew

**101:** Heyy don't attack them, there trying there best

**the little mermaid:** Chihiro u sweet bab 

**Cash money:** Can I leave?

**Soft ahoge:** No

**101:** leaving wouldn't be very cash money of you Togami

**Cash money:** I will end you

**Brawns:** hurt him and I'll destroy you

**always write:** Do not talk to Byakuya like that!

**Soft ahoge:** Guys stop fighting 

**101:** I'm sorry I didn't mean to start a fight

**Flower:** I do not believe you did anything wrong Fujisaki

**the little mermaid:** Guys I can here Chihiro crying

**Brawns:** I swear I will fuckin kill you Togami

**Brains:** Bro I do not think violence is the awnser

**Smarter than you:** Ishimaru is right no violence

**heh balls:** Hey guys what'd I miss

**101:** Naegi made a gc for our homeroom

**heh balls:** This wont end well

**gay marijuana:** yee we fuked 

**G note:** Yeah uh wtf does that mean 

**Satan with fashion** **:** It  _means_ that this chat will be nothing but toxic

**lit tea:** I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Leon

**Soft ahoge:** Well to bad

**Soft ahoge:** you're all staying

 


End file.
